pencil2ofandomcom-20200215-history
Pen
Pen Demetria"Before BFDI" Schreiber'His last name actually depends on the situation, but for clerical purposes it's "Schreiber". is the tritagonist, later deuteragonist of ''Pencil 2.O. He is Pencil's arrogant pacifist boyfriend husband, who happens to have a lot of stereotypes attributed to him. Whilst at first voiced by Ivo Hamilton, he is now voiced by Jordan Fry, although other people have voiced him too. Appearance Pen is a regular ballpoint pen. The white "handle" part of him takes up approximately 60% of his body, while the other two-fifths is covered by a light blue cap. Though at first the cap appears to be permanently "sewn" onto him, it is revealed in his Who I Am segment that it can be removable, yet the last time his cap has been removed in public was in 1997. When singing at the Kwanzajinawa Opera Company, Pen has a light, yet strong tenor voice comparable to Charles Goulding or Leonard OsbornI could have put this as another reference, but whatevs., but when he speaksThis would be especially common from seasons 2 to 7. his voice generally goes up or down depending on how sarcastic he is. Personality On the exterior, Pen has some of the characteristics of a stereotypical jockhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jock_(stereotype) - self-centred to the point of it being a stereotype, athletic at the majority of sports and spends a lot of time with girls.I'm surprised that this is one of the stereotypes, to be honest. However, despite his (literally) rigid exterior has he much heart and soul. He cares very deeply about his girlfriend, Pencil, and sometimes falls in love with her as much as she falls in love with him. He is also very well mannered. Having been brought up by a rich family, he knows the proper etiquette for any occasion (though none of it is actually used up, I suppose), and also treats the majority of his familiarities with utmost respect. These sorts of behaviours may have people (and a majority of the minor characters) thinking that he is a perfect guy, but they are wrong ... As stated earlier, Pen often comes across as being really cocky and egomaniacal.I believe this has been seen on BFDI: When I was listing all the recommended characters by looking at past comments on Vomitaco, one of the Tsuyohyous were saying that Pen was too arrogant to compete.I blame Rome. Near the end of "Before BFDI" he makes Plautus's Miles Gloriosus seem small! He usually spends his time - when he's not being forced into the f 8 against his will - admiring himself and asserting to the others how attractive he is, or bragging with the guys about his virtuousness. Also, academically he does not do so well. Ever since he was born he fell under the influence of his brother Eraser, and thus began the Schreiber boys' tradition of cheating. Sometimes, Pen would cheat without knowing about the consequences, or not knowing that it is cheating, which causes all the kids to love him but some of the teachers to hate him. In fact, his cheating became such a part of him that the writers decided to add it into BFDI! Compared to the members of the Gang of 8, Pen seems to be the least into it, wanting to pursue other options.This is best seen in "Before BFDI", where he actually splits from the Gang and therefore they are still planning for revenge on him. He only seems to be there on extension of Eraser and Blocky, and the relations with the Gang worsen as he starts dating a non-gang member. And compared to the alliance, Pen, the only guy there, is actually more feminine than two of the alliance members."Shoujo-no Tesuto" Despite his girlfriend and his attempts of trying to get rid of gender roles in an increasingly progressive society, he snaps and for a brief period in season 3 he becomes uncharacteristically macho.'''Uncharacteristically uncharacteristic but not so much in character than being out of character in that the character is instead of is not being in part of the character being uncharacteristically uncharacteristic. Not only that, but Pen's just not the type to physically hurt someone. Or fight. Or be angry. Just don't insult him. Or his girlfriend.The others you're fine. You only got Pencil to worry for, but otherwise, good luck. You'll regret it.Despite this adamant pacifism, you'll find later in the third season that Pen indeed does get the fighting spirit by joining the Army and having his pacifist personality deeply shaken. Coverage Relationships with other major characters Eraser |1}} Pen and Eraser have been very good friends throughout the series, and can arguably be referred to as his best friend in the canon. In the past, they have frequently appeared as partners in school, and Eraser is one of the only good friends of Pen with whom he's comfortable talking about "guy stuff".I don't know... In the first, second and early third series, Eraser is a regular member of the Alliance, despite not being a part of it officially. Both Pen and Eraser are in the same gang, although the differences between their perceptions of it have caused them to slowly grow apart over the seasons. Pen thinks that Eraser's been too much affected by the Gang, whilst Eraser believes Pen has been too softened by his presence of girls. Still, they remain close in a bond that some deem shippable (see above). In BFDI, Eraser was Pen's main companion throughout the series, along with some of the members of the Gang of 8. Pencil *'Enemy' for 45 seconds in Mar 2007. |1}} Pen and Pencil have mostly always been in love. Even from the moment when they met each other (at Match's birthday party), it was love at first sight. For about a year, both of them had tried to become a "thing" with each other, but no attempts survived due to Match's friendship with Pencil already. In 2006, it has been assumed that Pencil and Pen have been just friends with their mutual crushes diminished. In September 2006, Mrs. Chembe opens the Kwanzajinawa Opera Company, and when The Gondoliers is performed, Pencil and Pen's roles are the third major couple in the operetta. This gives them a better chance of possibly being with each other. But when Pen says "I love you" with a very sentimental tone of voice, Pencil is too shocked to go back to school in months. When Pencil returns to school three months later, the two finally reveal their actual feelings for each other, and are thus dating. As boyfriend and girlfriend, both of them each have several problems to them. Pen happens to be the more manipulative one in the relationship, but Pencil is more dominant (dominative?). They also have to get away from Match and the alliance, who have become their enemies. But all in all, they are still a comparatively good couple. In The Date to Change All, Pencil and Pen are on a date at a restaurant at which Match works. They argue over the pronunciation of the Hebrew word שִׂמְחָה, which causes them to break up. Forty-five seconds later, they get back together, realising the mistake that they have made, and have stayed strong since. But when Triangle, Pencil's father, returns from war in Before BFDI, he strongly insists that Pen join the Army to be mobilised for a war against BFDI. He does, and is uncharacteristically stubborn of not enduring Pencil's wishes for him to stay. Two days, or twenty yearsTo him. later, he comes home and finally knows exactly who Pencil is, reviving the past lovers into the present. Then comes BFDI. The producers at BFDI don't think that shipping is the main point of the show of Battle for Dream Island, and effectively break up Pencil and Pen from ever appearing as a couple on camera for the human world.If you look at the trivia for Pencil on the BFDI wiki, it says She might have a crush on Pen. For shame the producers did not make it clear. After BFDI is over, Pencil is in a euphoric state where she finally gets to be with her fiance again. (He proposed to herIn the flattest way possible … during training for BFDI.) A surprise happens, where both the Schreibers and Triángolos give them a traditional Jewish/Christian wedding at the community centre. Not only that, but Pencil has happily bore several children together (yay). Then comes BFDIA. In BFDIA, Pen obviously didn't make it to the game, and is sealed in isolation away from everyone. But after BFDIA forcibly ends, everyone runs off in random directions, and Pencil and Pen are back together living a happy marriage with wonderful children. Match |1}} Pen and Match have a neutral relationship, as it as obviously not as in high priorities as the relationship with Eraser. They met in 1998 – when Pen was eight and Match was seven – when Aristotelis and Katarzyna began to live with each other after their divorces. Instantly, Match connected with Eraser a lot more than she connected with Pen. Pen mentions in his "Who I Am" segment that he hadn't thought of Match any more than he did with his friends back in Canada. They tried avoiding each other when they moved to Kenya, but when Pencil started dating him, the relationship changed deeply. Match started harassing Pencil and Pen, trying to sabotage the relationship, but all failed. During that period of separation, Match was a lot more cruel to Pen than Pencil, due to the fact that they had to live together. She blamed him for the break-up, but she spoke too fast, as they came back again to come back together. It is generally assumed that they had a rather positive relationship after both Pen and Pencil were re-invited back into the alliance. In BFDI, it seems like Match spoke to Pen more than Pencil did, due to the fact that the producers of BFDI had to abandon romantic relations in favour of friendly ones. But this is hardly seen by most fans as canon; very few fans ship Match and Pen. Bubble, Ruby & Book Dec 2006 & Dec 2007 present}}Here are Pen's relationships with ... Dec 2006 & Mar 2007 present}} Dec 2006, Mar Dec 2007 & Aug 2010 present}} Dec 2007 & Dec 2010 present}} Feb 2007}}|3 }} It should be known that Pen has not interacted much with Bubble, Ruby or Book. Despite that, they still remain minor friends. As soon as Pen was suddenly introduced into the alliance, the two girls' reactions were positive.Two at the time; Book was not introduced until later. Neither Bubble nor Ruby were surprised that a boy was allowed into the alliance. However, once Pen and Pencil began dating, Match led the girls into a faux antiscribal diatribe. In a way, they tried still being friends, though Match had "forced" them into being a part of it.High school drama. Yikes. After the couple is re-admitted into the alliance, the newest member, Book, is most reluctant to finding good feelings with Pen. She thinks of him too unintellectual and sporty, despite being friends with Pencil.Who is also on the same level of unintellect and athleticism. In BFDI, Pen interacts little with the only remaining member (Bubble), despite silently agreeing with Eraser that Bubble always causes their team to lose. He also kills her, possibly on purpose.XI 0354 After the lost seasons, Pen doesn't seem to remember the minor members of the alliance. }} The Gang of 8 |8}} As soon as the Schreiber-Zapałkas left Canada in late 2005, Eraser found himself the perfect gang for him to be a part of. In , he eventually brings his brother out of his life and into the Gang. It has been assumed that the members of the Gang like him very much, though later in the episode, he is only liked by Blocky and Snowball. This "like-sort of like" relationship continued on for about a season, until it became all of his life - in BFDI, he was a full-time member of the Gang, or so the producers begged, spending as much time cheating as he could. Also in BFDI, Pen had to be closer to the Gang members than his friends in the past. Later, Pen has an actual life to focus on and actively hates on most of the members, who try to stop that from happening. However, he is still in contact with Blocky and Snowball (much to Pencil's dismay), suggesting that the old bonds may not be over yet. Katarzyna and Aristotelis |2}} Although Aristotelis is Pen's viothetical father, and therefore should be closer to him than his step-mother, Pen is still under Ari's radar. This is due to his blatant favouritism to his eldest son. In fact, neither he nor his ex-wife actually knew about his real gender until a formal religious ceremony took place in 2001. At around the same time, in 1998, Katarzyna moved in with her seven-year-old daughter Match. As soon as she became a member of the blended family, she imposed a strict set of rules, which none of the male members of the family were in favour of. Having rebelled against her, neither Pen nor Eraser received any of the parental necessities that Match got, so one could say that for several years, Pen and Eraser have had very little contact with Katarzyna. After BFDI, Katarzyna realised what a mistake she has made to her stepsons and forgives each one of them. Other characters Pin Pen and Pin both meet in . Almost immediately, Pin falls in loveThis love is more like a celebrity crush-type thingy. with Pen, despite the awkward age gap. In BFDI, Pin takes a special liking or "fake friendship" to Pen - she feels more positive towards him than she to Eraser. This has even caused the Announcer to note that their names sound alike'VI 0216', suggesting a sort-of on-show relationship. Pencil's family The relations between Pen and Needle are neutral; they are neither good friends nor enemies. Pen met Nelson in , as the latter was one of the gifted 7-year-olds in Biolojia class. He predicts that he will eventually grow up to be a famous athlete, even though Nelson thinks otherwise. When he is together with Pencil , they frequently act as if they are Nelson's parents.And with the actual parents Nelson has, he'd best be proud. Until , Pen assumed that Estigua was Pencil's foreign maid, and actually treated her as such. Then, in as they break up, Pencil yells at him to stop calling her her maid and instead her mother. In spite of this, Estigua greatly approves of Pencil and Pen's relationships, as she cites that he reminded her of her husband in the past. When Triangle himself returns from battle in , he is quite interested to meet his daughter's new boyfriend. Yet upon further observances of him, he also sees a future soldier in him, and after becoming the new president of Kenya, he enforces a military draft in the War Against BFDI, sending all people Pen's age and above into the Kenya Defence Forces. We, as the readers, never see Triangle's true reaction after Pen has been promoted way too much, but after BFDI, Triangle, who has aged greatly, still defers himself to the old general. The Pandilla If there is anyone who does not approve of the Pandilla any more, it's Pen himself. He despises the political organisation because of its implied governmental ideals in that he hates BFDI. In , Pen reveals to Match that he did not like when she had a crush on Sword, the leader of the Pandilla. Leafy As Leafy is the embodiment of everything good, and Pen is the embodiment of everything that tries to stay a bystander, Leafy and Pen don't really mix well. She thinks that because of his cheating he will eventually end up in hell. }} In BFDI, Leafy also finds annoyance in Pen, especially during the times where he cheats, whether assisted or alone.IV 0434 & XV 0549 Firey & Coiny |8}} Starting in , Pen has frequently mediated the arguments between Firey and Coiny. However, he also is biased towards Firey - in fact, without Eraser or the girls Firey may as well be his best friend. After BFDI, Coiny often pardons Pen for the crimes that he never committed himself.This doesn't include the times he criminalised himself because the BFDI producers made him do so. He also prefers him and Snowball to the other (former) members of the Gang. Trivia * Pen's arrogance may have been caused by some events in his past such as having a single father for years, and not having good relationships with his stepmother. * Pen is the only male inside Match's cohort with whom Match has not claimed to be in a relationship. This may be because she thinks of him as a brother, in contrast to Eraser, with whom she gets all . * Speaking of Japanese, Pen's name, 建Normally this would be pronounced Ken, Kenshou, Kenji, Kensou, Takashi, Takeshi, Takebi, Takeru, Tachi, Tatsu, Tatsuno, Tatsuru, Tate, Tateru, Date, Hajime or Yakata, but my computer interpreted the original つよし into this kanji for some reason. derives from both the fact that he shows valiance and his name.Pen > Ken, an alternate pronunciation. The 大城 (Ohshiro) family name derives from their opulence. * Pen's design in Pencil 2.O differs from his design in later episodes of BFDI: the grey shadow on his right is no longer at a perpendicular angle. * In BFDI, Pen's stereotype was "one of the cool guys"http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Pen who was nice by not caring about his fellow gangmen's killings. ** Also, he was eliminated in the sixteenth month, falling in 12th place, with 144 votes against him, following his controversial cheating gimmick with Leafy. * In BFDI, Pen has the same voice actor as Pencil and Eraser, among other characters. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Voiced by a pseudonym Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:BFDI Category:Blue Category:White Category:Two arms Category:Two legs Category:Alive Category:Kenyans Category:Canadians Category:Jewish objects Category:Soldiers Category:Voiced by Ivo Hamilton Category:Voiced by Bobby Davis Category:Voiced by Justin Napolitano Category:Voiced by Jordan Fry